The GW Songbook!
by ShezzbatX
Summary: Here is a collectionof my own GW songfics in one! Yes, a songbook! XD R


Disclaimer: I Don't own, Gundam Wing! Or the song but I suggest you Download it! Song is by; Extreme 'More Then Words'  
  
For you, Omi, ^^  
  
11/20/02  
  
Duo leaned against the doorway and watched sighing at Quatre. Quatre sat at the table, the sunlight hitting him as he stared off into space, worring about something. Duo shook his head with a smile as he walked forward.  
  
"Thinking about him, ehh?"  
  
Quatre looked up and saw Duo, he didn't smile he looked back staring out the window.  
  
"Yes, I am.. What do you suppose we can do to make them know our feelings, Duo?"  
  
Yes, Duo and Quatre were falling for Heero and Trowa, but neither one knew how to bring it up. Duo thought for a moment. "How about a song?"  
  
"A song?" Quatre looked at Duo, very confused.  
  
"Yea, why not?" Duo smiled as Quatre blushed slightly at the idea.  
  
A few days later.  
  
"Ready Duo?"  
  
Duo smiled and gave a thumbs up with a wink, "Ready!" Quatre turned on the video camera and took a seat next to Duo as he starts to strum the guitar..  
  
Quatre: Say that I love you is not the words I want from you. Its not that I want you, not to say but if.. you only knew.... How easy.. It would be to show me how you feel..  
  
Duo & Quatre: More then wooooords, is all you have to do to make it real.. Then you wouldn't have to sayyy.. That you looove me. Cause I allll..ready knooooow..  
  
Quatre: What would you do? If my heart were starting too?  
  
Both: More then words to show you feel. That your love for me is real.  
  
Quatre: What would you sayyyy, if I took those words away?  
  
Both: Then you couldn't make things new. Just by sayin' I love youuuuuu...  
  
At the same time;  
  
Duo: Youuuuuu...  
  
Quatre: La dee da-  
  
Duo: Da dee da.....  
  
Quatre: Di dee da da...  
  
Both: ::Softly:: More then woooords....  
  
Duo: La dee di da dee di...  
  
Quatre: Now that i've tried too. .  
  
Both: Talk to you and make you understand...  
  
Quatre: All you have to do is-  
  
Both: Close your eyes! And just reach out your hand.. And touch me... Hold me close don't-  
  
Quatre: -ever let me goooo!!  
  
Both: More then woooooooords is all I ever needed you too show! Then you wouldn't have to saaaaaayyyy.. That you loooove me.. Cause I alll readyyyyy knooooooww..  
  
Quatre: What would you do? If my heart were starting too..  
  
Both: More then words to show you feel. That your love for me is real.  
  
Quatre: What would you say? If I-  
  
Both: Took those words away? Then you couldn't make things neewwww.. Just by sayin' I love.... Youuuuuuuuuuuu..  
  
Trowa and Heero sat together on the couch watching the tape, of the other two singing beautifully. Trowa looked over to his left at Heero. Trowa smiled softly at Heero as he leaned over and placed a kiss on Heero's lips. Heero smiled back before wrapping his arms around Trowa's neck.  
  
"It only took a matter of.. pointing it out.."  
  
Trowa smiled at Heero.  
  
"Duo!? When do you think they'll responde?"  
  
Quatre burst into the room full of enthusiasm, but Duo had his head hanging low. "Duo, what's wrong?" Duo turned and handed a note to Quatre.  
  
"Dear Duo and Qautre. Thanks for the video. Heero and I realized that we meant something to each other. I hope you can understand, we'll see you around!"  
  
Quatre looked so depressed as Duo placed his hands on his shoulders. "Ahh.. Its all right.. Come on, let's go out and have a drink on me, ehh?" Quatre smiled faintly, "Sure.. why not?" They went to a local bar and sat quietly beside each other.  
  
"We really poured our hearts out.. Well.. I know I did.."  
  
Duo nodded in agreement. "I did too.. So now what do we do?"  
  
"Duo?" Quatre turned to look at his friend. "Did you.. feel something when we.. did that song together?" Duo looked back and he was set in a trap. His violet stare was caught in Quatre's eyes. The feelings came back when they did the song. The feelings Duo liked hearing Quatre sing, the guitar and now Duo knew.  
  
"Yes.. Did you?"  
  
Quatre slowly smiled at Duo, it seemed he too was caught in Duo's gazing eyes. Duo placed the money on the counter top, took Quatre by the arm and ran out the bar. Quatre nearly fell as the sudden tug but he too was running along Duo. The two of them ran to a park near a pond, behind some trees.  
  
Duo held Quatre close, "I love you.." Quatre smiled back, "I guess.. it just took one of us to.. point it out.." Duo leaned foward and placed a soft kiss on Quatre's lips. "Satin.." Duo whispered, as Quatre blushed. As the sun was setting Duo and Quatre continued to pass kisses and quiet moments of looking into eachothers faces. 


End file.
